Dessert Love Pretty Cure
Pastry Pretty Cure is a Fanseries by StarQueen22 It's theme is desserts. Story 14 year old Sarah was an orphan from France who loved to bake and make sweets who has just been given a spot in the prostiegious cooking school, Lightedge. Though on her way to school she saves Marshy and turns into Cure Strawberry Shortcake and now must find the other cures and pieces of the sweet tiara to save Marshy's kingdom. Pretty Cures and Mascots Sarah/Cure Strawberry Shortcake Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) Stephanie Sheh (English) A 14 year old orphan from France who was found wondering around the country at the age of four with no memories and was taken in by the orphanage owner, Julieanne. From a young age she loved baking and would always bake to help cheer people up. In civilian form, she has shoulder length scarlet hair with some of it up held in a small pigtail at the side with red bow and dark red eyes. As Cure Strawberry Shortcake, her hair becomes past shoulder length and tied in a side ponytail with large red bows turning strawberry red and her eyes turn the same shade. Her theme is strawberry red. Yin Cho/Cure Sherbet Voiced by:Saki Yamakita (Japanese) Ashleigh Bell (English) A 15 year old baker from China who's career was chosen on a flip of a coin her father wanted her to be a doctor while her mother wanted her to be a baker so they flipped a coin and tails here she is. She is a hyper active and charming girl with a love for great outdoors. In civilian form, she has dark orange hair tied in pigtails and orange eyes. As Cure Sherbet, her hair becomes longer turning peach grows to waist length hold her pigtails are pink bows and her eyes turn a weird mix of pink and peach. Her theme color is Peach and Pink. Morgan Stern/Cure S'More Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) Sienna Bohn (English) A very stern and cold daughter of the headmaster who seems to have a beautiful smile when frosting something or adding decorations. In civilian form, she has long dark brown hair tied in a ponytail and grey eyes. As Cure S'More, her hair turns Gramcracker colored hair with a dark brown hair ribbon with a S'More attachment on the side and her eyes turn white. Her theme color is Tan, Chocolate brown and white. Sunny Freddrickson/Cure Flan Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) Tara Strong (English) She is the president of the sweets club who loves baking in her spare time. Much like Sarah she works in the daycare center in her spare time. In civilian form, she has chocolate brown hair and brown eyes. As Cure Flan, her hair becomes orange-light brown tied in a side ponytail and her eyes turn creme colored. Her theme colors are orange and creme. Lillie King/Cure Jello Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) Kara Eberle (English) She is known as the Dessert princess of the school and is one of the best patisserie in training and is in Group A. Her cool demeanor and sharp tongue makes people think she is stuck up and mean but she is really nice. In civilian form, she has blonde hair tied in a ponytail and jade green eyes wearing glasses. As Cure Jello, her hair becomes light green tied in a low ponytail and her eyes turn bright green. Her theme color is Cure Pudding A mysterious cure that appears later in the series. Marshy She's the mascot of the series. She's the hyper active princess of Sugar land who talk in jerberish when a candy high but calms down after a second. She is a white and pale pink bunny with a ribbon with a cupcake on the front. Cookie She in habits the Sweet Pad and tends to teach the cures different way to bake and cook. Villains The Spicers They are the villains of the series who are are after the pieces of the sweet crown. Cumin He is the leader of the Spicers unknown about him since he is speaking from the shadows. Garlic He's the first to attack. Paprika/Poppy Sheffield She's the second to attack. Seasonal He's the third to attack. Chives He's the third to attack Cayenne She's the fourth to attack. Gingerin He's the fifth to attack. Saffron He's the sixth attack. [[Supaishī|'Supaishī']] They are the monsters of the day. Items Sweet Bags They are the henshin items of the day. [[The Sweet Tiara|'The Sweet Tiara']] The crown of the Sweet Royals that was broken in hopes of keeping the Spicers from getting it. Sweet Tablet A tablet used by the cures to order supplies for the Sweet house and gives the cures ideas on different types of sweets and baking techniques. Location Lightedge City: It's where the story takes place. In it is: * Lightedge school for cooking: It's where the cures go to school. It's a famous school for people 10 to 25 to learn how to cook and bake who become great cooks and bakers. * Mermaid Shore: A beautiful beach that has a legend that mermaids once lived there. * The Dreamland Big Top: A large Circus that visits a week out of three months. It is very popular among people of all ages. * [[King's Library|'King's Library']]: A library ran by Lillie's parents. Kingdom of Sweets It's where Marshy is from. Fleur Espoir It is an Orphanage in France that Sarah went to. Students and Staff of Lightedge School of Cooking Sandra Bobkins She is another great patisserie in training who is apart of the Group A called Sugar Princesses. She is hyper critical of other people's work coming from a long line of restaurant critics. She has long pale blonde hair tied in a braid and blue eyes. Jeremy Irons He thinks he is all that and a bag of chips because his parents own the school and constantly challenges students to cooking contests and wins (Mostly because the students think they'll be expelled for winning) making him think he's the best until Sarah and the cures bet him at the challenge and gaining his respect towards them. He has short dark caramel colored hair and brown eyes. Franklin Stern He is Morgan's father who is the headmaster of the school. Family Biyu and Bai Cho They are Yin's parents who wanted her to have either her mother's job: A pastry chef or her father's job: Surgeon so they flipped a coin. Jenny and Conan Freddrickson They are Sunny's parents. Louie Freddrickson He is Sunny's younger brother since his parents and older sister are always busy he has become independent knowing how to cook and clean. He is a bit of a brainiac. He has chocolate brown hair with long bangs and brown eyes wearing glasses. Laura and James King They are Lily's parents who run the King's library. Nana King She is Lillie's grandmother who was the one who turned her on to cooking and baking. She use to be a famous pâtissier before retiring after having Laura and owns her own little shop on the outskirts of the town along with owning and running her own farm. Others Gelato He is the head knight of the Kingdom of Sweets who came to earth with the cures power up. He seems to think he knows Sarah since he says she looks familiar. Episodes # By the Power of Strawberries! Cure Strawberry Shortcake Is Born!-When a young orphan named Sarah finds herself accepted into the grand school of Lightedge School of Cooking School and soon sees she is destined to protect the land of sweets from the The Spicers. # Let's Get to Work! Cure Sherbet Is Born!-When Yin has trouble with her decorating class, Sarah decides to help her out but during the practice Paprika attacks the school and overwhelms Sarah, will Yin step up and becoming a Cure. # Wait, We Have to Work with the Ice Queen! Cure S'more Is Born!-When newer students are tutored by the older students Sarah and Yin find themselves at the mercy of the Ice Queen, Morgan Stern. But when the lesson is cut short by Seasonal # Cooking and Baking Competition! Which Class Will Win? Cure Flan Is Born! # Great, So We Have Two Ice Queens?! Cure Jello Is Born! # The Team Is Assembled! We Are Dessert Pretty Cure! # Searching for an HQ! The Sweet House is Born!-When the girls figure out that their rooms aren't going to cut it as they try to find one soon find an abandoned bakery to use. # Sarah against Pretty Boy!-When Jeremy annoys Sarah she accuses of him only winning his competitions by just because his parents own the school and the two go against each other in one of his competitions but what happens when Garlic attacks the competition, the girls have to fight without Sarah since the rule Jeremy placed. # TBA # I want to make friends! Morgan's wish to be more friendly! # TBA # TBA # Wait your asking me out? Jeremy's love of Sarah? # TBA # A visit from a kind heart grandmother! # TBA # Who is the mysterious Cure Pudding? # TBA # TBA Trivia * The girls cure names represent the girls favorite desserts: Strawberry Shortcake is Sarah, Peach Sherbet for Yin, S'more for Morgan, Mango Flan for Sunny, and Lime Jello for Lillie. Category:Fan Series Category:Dessert Theme Series